College AU
by ohhthegreatestblinkinglight
Summary: A simple day in the Life of Wang Yao and his roommate Romulus Vargas...


"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Yao chose to ignore the voice as he dashed onward. His black sneakers slapped against the grey concrete as he hurily fumbled with his books and the papers sneakily trying to fly from his hands. He should have woken earlier but a certain Italian had decided to bumble his way back their shared dorm room and had awoke Yao at 2 in the morning. It was a long 2 hours after that when Yao was finally able to fall back asleep (Romulus was quite the racket-maker when he was drunk). He sighed as he arrived at the door to the Science hall. Pulling black strands of his hair away from his face, Yao could only hope the professor didn't notice him creeping in.

"Ah, Mr. Wang. Nice of you to join us," the professor stated humorlessly.

Well, 狗屁 (shit).

* * *

A thunk reverberated as Romulus slammed his head down on his wooden desk. He really didn't want to do this. Ruffling his curly hair in frustration, he thought about the assignment he was given.

'What it means to be a humanitarian.'

He sighed as his eyes drifted aimlessly. Humanitarian? Of course, Romulus knew the textbook definition. But he had no clue on what it 'meant'. He had lived with the 'dog eats dog' ideal passionately. Survival of the Fittest. The fittest meaning him, of course. In his reality, charity was given out of people's desires to appear upright and to benefit the giver as well as the receiver. Charity, which in all honesty, Romulus didn't take part in often.

Pushing aside his yellow legal pad, filled with scribbles and mindless ideas (and some drawings of Yao…) from the last few hours, Romulus stretched his tense shoulders and decided to focus on his legal cases instead.

* * *

"Scapel."

"Yes, sir."

" Tweezers."

"Yes sir."

"Steady light, aru!"

'Sorry sir!"

Yao felt a slight exasperation as he glanced up from the open chested cadaver to his shaking assistant. The poor kid looked like he was going to pass out. Williams was his last name, Yao remembered. He looked as though he was still getting used to the stench of preservatives and rotting flesh as his nose was scrunched in disgust and his purple eyes appeared very disturbed. Yao mused with a grin, 'the boy still has a lot to learn if he's put off by a simple dissection.'

Going back to separating the thin layer muscles of the chest and abdomen, Yao tried to ease the poor thing into the task," Now you grab the medial edge of this muscles with the tweezers and tug it up gently, aru. Then you have some room to see the fascia that you're going to cut into."

Williams nodded as his hand shook the handlight that was illuminating the deeper muscles.  
"But you have to keep the light steady, aru! One mistaken cut and you're done. This may be a dead body now but in a real operation your patient's life is at stake."

Williams seemed to buck up at the statement as his eyes lit up. In a soft tone, he answered," Yes, sir!.. I am really grateful that you could show me how to do this. Thi-is is my first time with an actual specimen and-d it's abit unnerving. "

Putting down the scalpel, Yao smiled at the freshman, " It's not a problem, aru. This is my free time after all and I'd rather not leave the science wing and come back in another hour for my next class. Besides, it's nice to practice every once in a while."

Shyly smiling, Matthew asked with curiosity," So sir?... what are you studying to be?"  
Snapping the white latex gloves off his hands, Yao replied with a sly smile," Isn't it obvious,aru? I'm going to be a brain surgeon."

* * *

"Objection, your honor! That statement is hearsay pursuing to trial rule 802 which forbids the use of hearsay as evidence."

"Opposing council, do you have a response?"

Romulus smirked as he rose to defend his case with a flourish of movements," Yes, your honor. The evidence in question is not hearsay for the witness is relating to the state of mind of the defendant. On the grounds of Rule 803 which includes exceptions to the hearsay rule, this statement is not hearsay for it is not being used to prove the validity of the statement itself."

Glancing to his right, Romulus could see the defense lawyer, who objected, stiffen as the objection was overruled. Such'a amateurs. Couldn't'a even make a proper objection. Romulus smirk grew bigger.

The courtroom was heavy with tension as the objections and arguments grew more long-winded and more and more acutely aggressive. Feeling adrenaline rush through his veins, Romulus relished the tense atmosphere and the quick thinking that was necessary. Rather like a jungle cat in the treetops, Romulus felt the thrill of the hunt.

With a light and easy smile, he argued his case vigorously in front of the jury. Eyes flashing and hands animated, Romulus carefully used his charm and sharp intelligence to entrance the jurors and befuddle the opposing witnesses.

* * *

The dorm room was quiet for now. Taking advantage of the brief lulls of silence, Yao was currently sitting upright on his bed, his anatomy notes scattered all around him as he studied it with furrowed brows and a muttering of the lips.

"Yao-Yao!" Romulus slammed the door to the dorm room open, coming in a overdramatic flourish of movement. He was still dressed in a dark suit and he quickly shed the heavy jacket and loosened his tie.

"What is it, Romulus?" Yao said as he sighed in slight irritation. The affectionate man was a tad overbearing on some days. Especially, days when Yao had to study.

"I'a felt lonely today." Romulus replied with a small pout.

Surprised at the comment, Yao decided to indulge the roman. He shoved his anatomy notes aside and patted his lap with a soft smile," Come here then, aru."

A small grin stretched itself on Romulus' lips as he slowly moved to settle his head on Yao's lap, comically trying to fit his large body on Yao's bed without disturbing the loose papers.

"So what has little 漂泊 (wanderer) been busy with today? Another trial?"

"SI, but it'a was an easy one." Romulus yawned as he answered. Yao's light fingers were running through his hair and the light touch was soothing to his head.

Gazing up at Yao with bright eyes, Romulus asked lightheartedly," And'a you? Another day with'a the dead?"

"They're called cadavers, aru. And 是 (yes). Which reminds me, aru. I need to use you as a lab rat tomorrow."

Romulus grinned as he reached up to sneak a kiss, " Anything for'a Yao-Yao…. It's'a not gonna hurt is it?"

Yao answered with a chuckle, "Not unless you want it to, aru."

"…. On that note…. Sex tonight?" Romulus asked quite bluntly with a cherubic grin.

Yao promptly shoved the man off his lap with a bark of laughter as he teased," That's the best the so called Paramour of the Legal wing can do? You must be a terrible lawyer, aru. I wasn't convinced at all."

His lips stretching in a smirk, Romulus suddenly leapt onto Yao, pinning him down with a pleased growl," Do you'a want to be convinced?"

Smirking back playfully, Yao reached up to boldly nip at the Italian native's lower lip," Convince me? I doubt you could, aru."

Hands roaming downward from Yao's shoulders, Romulus gladly reproached with an intense kiss of his own,

" Looks'a like you're teaching me about anatomy tonight then, Yao-Yao."

* * *

**... I did say I was going back to Romechu 3**

This is something random, I didn't really think too much on this so I apologize if this isn't the best quality writing.

But a College AU where they're roommates is pretty cute :3 ... right?

If you like it Review plz~


End file.
